Joy! We are going to Die!
by Dark Elf With Red Eyes
Summary: Great! 17 year old Kixx just met the scientist Selkie De Nam, and agreed to help him plurge the world of Miasma! With this red head in the way, This won't go well. De NamOC
1. Kixx

(Jade: Okay, I suck at writing, I know. Just for the record, I own Kixx, her family, and Drip. I do not own anyone else yet.)

**_/Profile/_**

Name: Kixx

Age: 17

Hair: Rusty reddish color, short, messy, in face

Eyes: Red

Shirt: red, tight, midriff showing, long-sleeved

Pants: Black, baggy, with chain for belt

Extra appearance notes: has a long white scar on right cheek, bandaged forearms, has a tattoo of a raven on right cheek, red jewel in the center of forehead

Personality: a spitfire, independent, fighting sprit, sarcastic, short-tempered

Race: DNA was messed up in science experiments

Background: Because of her jewel, scientists wanted to find out about what caused it. They started to mess with her DNA, to see if it had anything to do with genetics. This caused her appearance and abilities to enhance and change.

Powers/Abilities: Faster then an average person, can call upon fearful beasts, can actually understand her companion, can use fire anywhere

Weapon: brass knuckles

Family: Everyone is dead but her father, Sitmik (Sit-Mic), and her little brother, Da Nak.

Kixx hates her father, because he killed her mother, Amika (Am-ick-ka), her little sister, Mink, her elder sister, Jinx, and her elder brother, Zik. She loves her little bother, and left him with her mother's friend, Trixy, so he wouldn't get hurt when she traveled. There is also a little Selkie boy, Det Back, that thinks of Kixx as a mother. He is traveling with her. (Don't ask why he travels with her and Da Nak doesn't)

Compainion: A small green imp named Drip. He speaks "Impish".

**_/Kixx POV/_ **

I stare into the pond that is in front of me. My reflection stared back. No matter what I did, it did the same. I cock my head, it does the same. I blink, it follows. I bring down my hand to disturb the water. It does not look the same anymore. It is now swirling in the water. It kind of reminds me of my family. We stayed together, we worked together, but when my father came down on us, we fell apart, a broken reflection of a happy family.

It was five years ago. He killed my brother, my two sisters, and my mother. I hate him.

Have you had enough of this lovey-dovey shit?

Okay, so here's the deal. I'm a seventeen-year-old half demon. I have a fighting demon's blood in me, making me faster and tougher then your average person. I was sent back in time two years ago because of a science experiment gone wrong.

Yes I'm a half-demon. I'm damn proud of it to. I make a living stealing from caravans on the road. You know, 1000 gil here, a slice of meat there, I make do with what I can get. I sometimes have to make do with nothing but 50 gil. I never steal so much that the people in the caravan starve or something. That would be cruel.

That would make me like my father.

(A/N: Short I know. But this will eventually get better. This will be a De NamOC story. Maybe I'll make a Bal DatOC story sometime.)

Please review.You could alsoflame. I find it funny to read flames.


	2. Stupid Produce Man

Dark Elf: Whoa, long pause between chapters, eh? Sorry. I put things off for a long time. Sorry!

And now review answers:

Dark Elf With Red Eyes: Yep! You found your own story!

Chibi Tetra: So did you name yourself Tetra after the "Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker" Tetra or someone else? Just a question. Look! I'm continuing! Thanks for reviewing!

Tarukii: Thank you! Very, very much! I always make my character profile like that. I've never put another story on here because I'm really bad at writing. Thanks for reading my story, and reviewing. Whoa! I just realized that you are the author of 'The Red Bandits"! That is a really good story! I think I've reviewed once or twice…. Yeah, I'm the one that made the 'Shakespeare Impersonator' comment.

Anyway, ONWARD! Sorry for not updating. I FEEL SO BAD! I deserve to be tied in a sack and thrown in a river full of Hippos, and Crocodiles.

………And Munchkins from the Wizard of Oz..

What? I don't like the Munchkins.

**Joy! We Are Going to Die!**

**-Kixx POV-**

Okay, so here I am, in the forest somewhere between Shella and the Miasma Stream. I had just stole a bit of money from the 'Giga (or was it Gaia?) Lord'. He was loaded! I got 10,000 gil out of this guy! I was poked by a few of those Chef things, and told to go get dinner by the Bird-Woman with the fish tail, but now I can get some of those Cherry Clusters, and some fish for Det Back. Maybe I'll buy some Striped Apples too.

…………………………………

Damn it! _Was_ it the Giga Lord! The Yukes from Shella talked about him once, but I had to pay 10 gil for it. Oh, well. I stole it back anyway.

Back to the story though.

I'm riding on the back of a Griffin who I have named 'Griffin' with Det Back behind me and Drip sitting on my head. Drip is very odd, even for a half Imp. He has green skin, and wears green clothes. Sometimes I call him Mr. Green just to piss him off. He has a top hat that has a buckle around it. He looks like a Leprechaun, really. But, no. He is only _half_ Leprechaun. Half Leprechaun, and half Imp. He has a tiny crystal on a chain to get around in the Miasma. He speaks a weird language from the Imps. I call it Impish, but I have never really bothered to ask what it was originally called.

Then there is Det Back. He looks like all the other four year old Selkie boys I have seen. He has blue hair kept up by a strip of fur, and it stands straight up in the air. It defies the law of gravity, I'm telling ya'. He has dark blue eyes and blue clothing. I call him Blue Bell sometimes, but get no reaction out of him. He is abnormally calm and smart for his age. Drip does not like him.

The weird thing about Det Back is sometimes he calls me 'Mom' or 'Mommy', and I am **_not_** his mother. You see, about 2 weeks after I came to this place, I came upon a wagon-thing that was tipped over. Blood was everywhere. That is all I'm saying about the scene, because I'm lazy. Anyway, there was Blue Bell, next to his mother, crying.

Look, before I go on to the next paragraph, I'd like to say that I am _not_ soft, that I do _not_ have a weakness for kids, and the only reason I did this is because that is what my mother would want me to do.

I asked him his name, and after a lot of coaxing, I got it. I told him to come with me, and I'd take care of him for a while. After that, I dunno, he just grew on me, so I let him stay. Then we met Drip.

Drip had been traveling for a little while before we found him. He was a little weird, but he asked me if he could stay. I, being the wonderful person I am, decided he could. He turned out to be hilarious, and a fairly good thief. Don't trust him in stealing food.

………Was it Gaia?

……………………………………

"Nara ans ast?" Drip asked. Translation: Are we there yet?

"No. Not yet." I replied.

(- ) An hour later ( -) 

"We're here." I said nudging Drip awake.

We left Griffin, and walked towards the Shella bridge-keeper person.

"Hello young travelers. Welcome to Shella. May I see your mark?" The Shella bridge-keeper man (I think he's a man) said.

"Yenva? YENVA! IA YEP SNOARWA REVA IA EM YOLSA REN CHOON! WOH YOLSA ERE CHOON?" Drake screamed at the poor old man/woman. (Translation: Young? YOUNG? I AM OLDER THEN YOU I'M SURE YOU BODYLESS TANK OF METAL!)

He never was really good with insults. He's harmless. Really.

"Kixx?" Ahhh the silent small Selkie of Blue speaks. "Why does he do that?"

"Well, Det Back," I started. "Drip was an only child, and his parents could not take care of him because they had money troubles. So they shipped him off to boot camp at age one. Drip didn't like it there, because he had to shine every ones boots, and his little booties. (A/N: I mean BABY booties, Clarissa!) So he crawled away from his prison and was found by a pack of Yuke-Hating wolves. Drip was raised among those wolves, and learned to love them and hate Yukes. And he yells like that because it reminds him of when he used to howl at the moon with his brethren."

Det Back stared at me for a moment.

"If you don't know the answer, then you could just say so."

We crossed the bridge, leaving Drip to scratch at the old Yuke's armor, making a terrible screeching sound.

I started walking towards the shopkeeper's tent thing. As soon as I got there I realized that they had no food! How could they not have food?

"What kind of excuse for a store is this?" I demanded. "I NEED FOOD! I HAVN'T EATEN IN ALMOST AN HOUR! I NEED TO BE FED OR I WILL TURN UGLY! **AND I AM _NOT _PRETTY WHEN I AM UGLY!**"

The guy (?) Yuke storekeeper looked at me and said, "They sell food next door, miss."

I looked to my left, and indeed, there was food galore. "Oh." I said, sort of embarrassed, but I was not going to let it show. "Well, why did you do a stupid thing like that, putting the produce next door?" The Yuke just stared at me. I think. I can't see his eyes.

"Come on Det Back. Let us go look at the stupidly placed foo-" I stopped. Det Back wasn't around. I couldn't see him at all. "Det Back?" I was sort of panicked, I guess, but don't tell anyone that.

"Excuse me Miss," I looked behind me. A young boy Yuke was talking to me. "But the Selkie that was with you just went that way." He pointed towards the crystal in the center of the town.

"Alright." I said before walking in that direction. "Thanks, kid!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Now if **_I_** was a small silent Selkie boy, where would I go?" I asked myself. Then something caught my attention.

"Have you heard?" A Yuke woman (I could tell by her voice.) asked her friends.

"About the Selkie?" Her friend questioned.

"Yes! De Nam! He is conducting experiments at the end of town! He is trying to make it so that Miasma won't bother us anymore."

"Foolish man." Yuke number two said, disgusted. "Trying to do something that us Yukes have not succeeded in."

I thought for a moment.

Thinking….

Thinking….

Thhhhhiiiiiiinnnnnnkkkkkiiiiinnnnnnggggg….

I got it! He is at the corner of town, away from all of these bodiless people!

I'm so smart.

- Det Back's point of view -

I followed mama into the store, but then I saw a Selkie, like me, not to far away. I wondered why he was here, with all of the Yukes?

So I started walking towards him. What was he doing? He was kneeled over, looking at something.

I was really close to him now, and I stood behind him. I waited for him to notice me. He didn't, so I decided to talk.

"Hi."

He looked over his shoulder, surprised. Then he smiled.

"Hi, little guy, what are you doing here?" He asked me nicely.

"Watching you." I said. What else could I be doing?

"That is true." He said, still smiling. "I mean why are you here?"

"Because I was born." I said. This guy asked stupid questions.

He laughed. "What is your name, little guy?"

"Det Back. What is _yours_?"

"I'm De Nam." He said. He was still smiling.

- De Nam's Point of View -

What can I say? I like kids. They are completely oblivious to the world's problems, and could always make you smile.

The kid, Det Back, cocked his head to the side. "You smile a lot." He said.

I suppose I was. But before I could answer him, I heard a voice behind me.

"There you are. I finally found you! After a whole three minutes of looking, I found you!"

End chapter. Sorry again about the wait!


End file.
